


The Soul Wants What the Soul Wants

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons finds her soul mate amidst chaos while Skye finds hers in the formation of something new. Then there's a pleasant but unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amidst Chaos - Trimmons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my fic, "Once, Twice, Three Times". You should probably read that one first.

If someone had asked Jemma Simmons how she imagined meeting her soul mate when she was growing up, she would have said—in a science class, perhaps at a conference where they’re both delivering papers or in a laboratory somewhere. The young Simmons would have never said in the midst of chaos where she is trying to save the life of the closest thing she has to a sister.

No, the way that she imagined meeting her soul mate and how she ended up meeting her soul mate were two completely different things.

There were more people on the Bus than Simmons was used to and one person she wouldn’t mind seeing pushed out of the Bus while it was in the air but she hasn’t had much of a chance to talk to them while caring for Skye.

Organizing the supplies once she was sure that Skye was stable after being injected with the formula, Jemma was surprised by the appearance of one of the agents.

“Oh hello, Agent Triplett. Is there something I can help you with?”

He grinned at her.

“Actually, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help you.  Garrett and Coulson are having a meeting upstairs so I figured I’d make myself useful and since I had medical training, this would be the best place for me.”

Jemma returned the smile.

“While I appreciate the offer, I’m almost finished here but thank you, Agent Triplett.”

“Please, call me Trip. Then would you care to have a drink with me?”

“That would be lovely.”

“I’ll meet you upstairs then.”

Trip flashed a smile before leaving and Jemma couldn’t help smiling to herself.

When she got upstairs, she couldn’t help being amused as she watched Trip hunt for the coffee machine.

“Need some help?”

He looked up at the sudden noise, bumping his head on a cabinet door in the process.

“Just looking for the coffee machine. Do you have any idea where it is?”

“I thought so.”

Simmons walked over to one of the walls and pressed a button causing the coffee machine to raise out from the counter.

“Woah….”

“If you haven’t noticed, there’s limited space on the Bus.”

Bending down, she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a box with the coffee pods in it, unaware that Trip was checking her out.

Once she was sure that he was good, Jemma headed for the stove to put on a pot of water for tea.

Trip watched her amused as he waited for his coffee to be ready.

When their drinks were ready, she led him over to one of the couches where they talked and got to know each other. However, it didn’t last long as Garrett came to get Trip so they could leave with Ian Quinn.

She watched him and couldn’t help thinking that she hoped to see him again.

xxxx

Hiding out at the Hub terrified Jemma.

This wasn’t something she was ever prepared for and she couldn’t help worrying about Fitz, Skye and the rest of their team.

If only she didn’t need to get the molecular breakdown of Skye’s blood, she’d be with her team.

Then there was Agent Triplett.

She wanted to trust him but she couldn’t explain it.

As she worked on trying to get in contact with her team, Simmons wasn’t paying much attention to anything else going on when suddenly Trip grabbed her hand.

“What on earth are you doing?”

 He looked from the yellow ‘A’ that was on her wrist to her eyes.

“You have a soul-mate mark?”

Jemma nodded.

“Yes, what about it?”

Instead of answering, he let her wrist go before removing his left shoe and sock.

Her eyes followed his movements then widened when she saw the yellow ‘J’ that stood out on his dark skin; a perfect match for the shade of yellow on her wrist.

Trip quickly put his sock and shoe back on in case they needed to move in a hurry.

However, before they could do anything about the revelation, Agent Hand and her goons were heading their way.

xxxx

“I think that he should come with us, sir. He could help us out.”

There was more to that, he was her soul mate but Simmons didn’t want to tell the others yet as they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it yet themselves.

Coulson looked at her for a few moments.

“Alright but he’s your responsibility.”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you sir.”

The team dispersed so they could get up in the air and continue with their work.

A couple minutes later, the Bus was several thousand feet in the air.

Before she could return the lab, Trip grabbed Jemma’s arm gently.

“Can we talk? Now that people aren’t trying to kill us.”

She nodded her head.

Knowing that Fitz would be busy getting something to eat with Skye, Simmons led him into the lab.

Trip removed his shoe and sock again so they could compare their marks side by side.

“There’s no lie here; the same shade, your name begins with a ‘J’ and mine begins with an ‘A’. We’re soul mates and I’d like to give this, give us a chance. How do you feel about it?”

Jemma looked at their marks for a few more moments before smiling.

“Even though finding you wasn’t the way that I expected to, I can’t complain. I would very much like to give us a chance.”

He moved closer so there was no space between them before brushing some hair out of her face then he leaned down to kiss her.

Standing on her tip toes, Jemma placed her hands on his shoulders so she could get more leverage to kiss him better.

Their lips met halfway and it was everything she thought that her first kiss with her soul mate would be like: soft and gentle but with the promise of something deeper and more meaningful.

When they separated, the couple smiled at each other.

“What’s going on here?”

They turned at the sudden noise and saw May standing there.

“Um, well, there’s something we need to share with everyone.”

The older woman just gestured towards the stairs so Trip grabbed Simmons’ hand before heading upstairs with May following behind.

Seeing the rest of the team gathered in the lounge, it was clear that this would be the best time to share the news.

“Everyone, there is something we want you guys to know.”

The noise died down as everyone focused on them.

“Jemma and I are soul mates.”

Skye grinned brightly at her best friend’s good fortune and Coulson smiled as well.

“Congratulations, you two.”

Fitz, on the other hand, quickly left the room.

“Go talk to him.”

Jemma smiled gratefully at her mate and kissed his cheek before following her other best friend.

“Fitz, let’s talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m happy for you, Jemma…..I really am but I need time.”

Fitz looked at her pleadingly.

“Of course, Fitz. You’re still my best friend, I hope you know that.”

He nodded.

“I do and you’re still mine. I’ll be alright. Go back to Trip.”

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and hugged her briefly and she returned it fiercely.

“Go on, Jemma.”

Both of them knew this new development would take some time but Fitz would try for Simmons’ sake and she would remember to make time for him as well.

Though, Fitz didn’t make any promises about Trip’s whale jokes.


	2. In the Formation of Something New

Skye hated soul mates and soul mate marks.

There wasn’t a time that she could remember that she didn’t hate the idea.

Ever since she was bouncing back in forth between the orphanages and the families that didn’t want her, at least that’s what she thought at the time; she had been convinced that nothing good could from soul mates.

It was just another person who wouldn’t want her.

She couldn’t help thinking that the nuns didn’t help matters with always telling her that she didn’t deserve to have a soul mate and that he wouldn’t want someone like her.

It had become a habit of hers to ignore the green ‘L’ that was on her left collar bone as she grew up.

When she met then got together with Miles, she figured that their relationship was proof that she didn’t need her soul mate to be happy because they loved each other without it.

They were able to ignore the green ‘L’ and orange ‘R’ that were tattooed on their bodies pretty easy.

Then S.H.I.E.L.D. happened.

Skye wanted to be mad that the organization came between them, destroyed what they had so easily but deep down, she knew that there were cracks in their relationship long before she came into contact with the group.

The first time she was forced to deal with the possibility of finding her soul mate, she was terrified.

It happened when she learned that Fitz’s first name was Leopold.

As much as Skye liked him, she didn’t think they’d fit romantically.

Thankfully, Simmons revealed to her later that Fitz’ soul mark was of a ‘B’ and blue which was ironic considering the scientists’ system where ‘B’ was for blue was for biological or however it went.

Skye was relieved that she didn’t need to think about her soul mate anymore.

Hydra revealed itself which was terrifying but Simmons found her soul mate in Trip and Skye couldn’t help being happy for them.

Just because soul mates weren’t for her didn’t mean she couldn’t be happy for her friend.

From what she could tell, Trip was a good guy despite training under Garrett unlike someone else she really didn’t want to think about, so she knew the closest thing she had to a sister was in good hands but of course, she may have had a chat with him anyways.

Now, Coulson was trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. but it was obvious that they needed more people to take on missions.

Which brought them to the trio standing in front of them; former Agent Isabelle Hartley and two guys she had no idea about.

“Coulson, these are Lance Hunter and Idaho.”

He nodded at the men before introducing his team then heading to his office to discuss matters with May and Hartley.

It was a couple days later before Skye had any serious interaction with either man.

She was grabbing something from the kitchen when she was startled by a hand grabbing her arm.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“I wanted to see something, sweetheart.”

Pulling her arm from his grasp, she crossed them as she waited for the guy to explain.

“What’s that on your shoulder?”

“There’s nothing on my shoulder, thank you very much.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Your chest then.”

“These are my boobs and I know they’re great but there’s no need to stare at them.”

Lance huffed.

“I meant the green letter though you do have a nice pair of…..anyways, the letter; it’s your soul mark isn’t it?”

Her body tensed before she unconsciously took a step backwards and away from him.

“And if it is? What’s it to you?”

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Lance pulled it up and over his head.

Skye’s eyes landed on the green ‘S’ on his chest and she didn’t need to look at her own mark to know that it was the same shade of green.

There was nothing to say about it but the obvious; they were soul mates.

She couldn’t help admire his chest and arms.

“Put your shirt back on.”

“Are you sure you want me to?”

Biting her lip, she refused to answer because she’d rather not do this now or ever.

Lance put his shirt back on then took a step towards her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I never wanted to find my soul mate.”

His jaw dropped and he couldn’t help feeling hurt at her words.

“Oh…”

“I always thought that that person would just be another person who wouldn’t want me.”

Lance glared at her and crossed his arms.

“You don’t get to decide that, I do.”

Looking down at the floor, Skye felt guilty as she started to tremble slightly.

“I’m sorry.”

Softening his stance, he crossed the distance between them then gently grabbed her chin so he could get her to look at him.

“I’m a screw up, just ask Bobbi, actually don’t. However, I wanna give this a try.”

Skye looked at him and couldn’t help think of how happy Jemma was with Trip.

“I’m not promising anything but we could start with a drink.”

Lance grinned before draping an arm around her shoulder.

“Sweetheart, the first thing you should know about me is I enjoy a good drink.”

Rolling her eyes, she couldn’t help being amused by her soul mate.

Soul-mate……this was going to take some time to get used but maybe, the nuns weren’t right after all.


	3. Unnecessary Commentary from the Gossip Gang

“So, Bobbi and Fitz? I never saw that coming.”

“I think it’s wonderful, Trip. They’re good for each other.”

Trip reached out and wrapped and arm around Jemma’s waist, pulling her close so he could kiss her.

“I never said I was against it, it was just a surprise is all.”

Snuggling closer to her other half, Jemma carefully took a sip of her tea.

“Fair enough; though they couldn’t exactly plan it. You do remember how we found each other?”

Trip smiled down at her.

“Yeah girl, best day of my life.”

“Are you guys talking about Fitz and Bobbi?”

The couple looked over at the doorway and saw Skye standing there.

“Yeah, we are. Come join us Skye.”

Trip gestured over to the vacant chair in the lounge.

Grinning at her friends, Skye crossed the room and sat down on the offered chair.

She took a sip of her beer as she relaxed.

“I think Bobbi will be good for Fitz. She gets the science but will be able to pull him out of it when he gets too into it.”

Jemma arched an eyebrow at her words.

“No offense, Simmons but you guys get way too wrapped up in your work a lot of time.”

“She does have a point.”

Jemma rolled her eyes playfully.

“We will have to agree to disagree; there’s nothing wrong with focusing intensely on what one is working on.”

Skye started laughing to herself.

“What’s up, girl? You look like someone told you a funny joke.”

Trip stared at her while taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh, I’m just thinking of what he looks like standing next to her. She’s so tall, like Amazon tall.”

Her comment drew laughter out of her companions.

“It’s bloody annoying, is what it is.”

Lance entered the room at the tail end of his girlfriend’s comment.

“You would know, wouldn’t you?”

He huffed.

Sitting down on the arm of the chair, he grabbed Skye’s beer and took a sip.

“Hey! Go get your own.”

“I would, if somebody hadn’t taken the last one from the fridge and forgot to restock it.”

Skye rubbed the back of her head as she whistled and looked everywhere but at him.

Wanting to keep things from escalating, Trip decided to intervene.

After all, they could save it for their bedroom.

“So Hunter, what was it like? I can’t imagine it would be easy.”

Trip smirked causing Lance to glare at him.

“It was an awful pain in the neck, literally and figuratively.”

“At least you’re slightly taller than Skye; that must be some comfort.”

“In more ways than one, if you know what I’m saying.”

Skye smacked his leg.

Jemma sighed.

“Yes Hunter, we know what you mean.”

“Good luck to Fitz. He’s gonna need it especially when she insists on wearing those terrible heels of hers.”

“I don’t think he’ll complain much. They make her legs look great after all.”

Lance stared at Skye gobsmacked.

“What? I know a hot person when I see one.”                            

“Then explain Hunter. Is the soul mate mark overcompensating?”

Lance threw a pillow at Trip’s head but the other man caught it and without causing Jemma to spill her tea.

Skye smirked.

“Beauty’s in the eye of the beholder or whatever the saying is.”

“Oh I’ll show you beauty later.”

She swallowed stiffly, failing to not react to his voice.

Jemma coughed loudly before look sternly at the other three people in the lounge.

“I know that it is tempting to, but don’t even think about teasing Fitz while they’re settling into their new relationship.”

Skye pouted.

“But Jemmmmmaaaaaa………”

“He didn’t tease you when you and Hunter found each other, so you owe him the same courtesy.”

“He wasn’t doing much of anything with me when I found Hunter.”

Skye muttered under her breath.

The other three ignored it.

“Fine, fine. Have it your way, sweetheart. Can I give him some advice?”

Trip shook his head.

“A. I don’t think he’ll need your kind of advice and B. If he does need advice, that’s what Mack’s for.”

Jemma and Skye shared a look.

While Fitz may need some advice, dating wasn’t his strong suit after all, they had to agree with Trip; Fitz definitely didn’t need the type of advice Hunter would give.

“Besides dude, I think you should be more focused on your own relationship.”

Lance narrowed his eyes.

“Like you’re some kind of relationship god, yourself.”

Trip smirked.

“Oh, I know that I keep Jemma more than satisfied in more ways than one.”

Jemma blushed at the statement.

Suddenly, Billy appeared at the door.

“There you four are. Director Coulson has called for a meeting and all of you need to be there.”

Once he was certain his message was understood, he left as abruptly as he came.

The quartet shared a look before climbing to their feet and headed towards the meeting room, curious about why the director was calling the meeting.


End file.
